Gate Traveling
by The idea alchemist ninja demon
Summary: What happens when ed has to find somone from our world to help save Amestris and he chooses a person who hates the show?There is a little bit of spoiling. This takes place after the movie.THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. PM me for details
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so please be nice with the reveiws.There is a suprise at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclamer: I Do not own FMA.( if i did i would so totally be married to ed and add a few other anime characterswould be in the show.**

* * *

**Where's the Magic type suff?**

"Brandi, Lakara's here to get you." Yes! Now we can go to the anime club. I've been looking forward to this all week long. I made sure I got my planner signed and did all my work. I grabbed my purse and flew down the stairs.

"Hey do you have your pictures?" Aw crap. I was so excited that I forgot to grab them. I ran back upstairs and got them. The pictures are pictures I drew for the anime contest. The best anime pictures will be framed and hung in the Library. When I came back downstairs Lakara and I hopped into her mom's mini -van and drove to the library. We were joking around when we finally pulled up to the building. As we got out Lakara's mom told us to Behave. We told her we would, but she knew better. It was 5:30 and the anime club started at 6:00. We had 30 minutes to kill, so we went to the manga section and looked at new Naruto volumes. On our way back there, I saw a sign for the anime club. It said that we were watching a movie. It didn't say what movie we were watching. Since Lakara was the one who knew all about the club, I asked her.

"Chakara, what movie are we watching? I hope it's something we are remotely familiar with."

"That's not my name."

"Well sooooo-ry. _Lakara_, what movie are we watching."

"Thank you. And the movie we're watching is Fullmetal Alchemist." No flippin' way. She cannot be talking about that show Yakima always obsesses about. Yakima always talks about it, so she made me not want to watch it. She even talked about it so much; she made me want to destroy the person who created it. That was the very last thing I wanted to see.

"Lakara are you serious?" Maybe she was wrong.

"Nope, it's right here on the flyer." Well this is just wonderful. I get to sit in a dark room for two hours, watching a movie about a show I've had enough of.

We still had fifteen minutes until the movie started, so we discussed the whole movie problem. It wasn't really a discussion. It was more of a begging session. Lakara kept begging me to go and watch it. When I got tired of listen to her go on and on I decided to go and watch it. I told her I would go and watch it under one condition. I got to leave if I felt like it. She agreed and we went to where the movie was being showed at. When we got there the movie was already playing. We grabbed some snacks from the snack table and grabbed some seats in the back.

I started to pay attention to the movie. It was at the part where some guy crashed into the trees. This was not what I had in mind. I decided to go on ahead and watch the rest.

The movie kept going and then I realized something. There was no magic type stuff going on. Yakima told us that that was what the show was basically all about. I waited and waited. There was even a part I thought they were going to it. He was being chased by some policemen and he stopped and turned around. He clapped his hands together and………..nothing. Absolutely nothing. Instead he said 

sorry it's a habit'. That was it. Even Lakara knew that it was starting to be a bad movie. We decided to make it fun by trashing the rest of the movie.

I was 8:00 and the movie was not over yet. We kept going in and out of the room debating if we should stay and watch the rest of the movie or if we should just leave. We were going to stay until we saw this lady and this boy naked at a gate. We knew that it was our que to leave. We went into the foyer to see if Lakara's mom was out there. She wasn't there so we just stayed in the foyer. There was pretty much nothing to do in there, so we talked about the movie.

"Brandi, I should have listened to you. That was a terrible movie." Lakara said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No it wasn't. It was a great comedy. I was laughing at all of the crazy things. I try to make bad movies into comedies."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess……" then I clapped my hands together "…….it's a habit." That got Lakara rolling on the floor in laughter. Then I had an idea.

"It's a habit"-clap-"It's a habit"-clap-"It's a habit"-clap. Then Lakara joined in.

While we were doing this a boy with sunglasses, pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hat came out of the movie room. He was a little bit taller than us and was wearing gloves. I wouldn't question this if it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of April. I stopped what I was doing to ask him about the gloves.

"How come you're wearing all of that stuff? Don't you get hot?" I asked.

"How come you're trashing that movie?"

"It wasn't a good movie." I stated. Hold on a second. I heard that voice before, but I can't remember where. I quickly brushed it off.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No I have never met you in my life."Well that took care of that.

"Besides I wouldn't want to talk to someone who doesn't appreciate what people do."

"It's not my fault I didn't like that movie.

"Well you could've been a little nicer about it. Besides what happened to that person wasn't a laughing matter."

"Your right. But it's kinda okay because he's not real. I'm sorry for trashing the movie." Right then Lakara's mom pulled up and she took me home. I couldn't wait to tell Yakima what happened. I bet it would really piss her off.

* * *

**Ok the surprise of this chapter is that almost every single thing happened(except for the part about the mysterious guy talking to us.)**

**Please Reveiw. I won't update until i get 12 reveiws.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the plot line:

There is a fangirl that goes to the FMA world. She is shy at first and terrified at being there. When she slowly (and I mean slowly) warms up to being there she starts to act like herself, which is a loud hyper yet sarcastic 14-year-old. Every time she is faced with a new situation she is very shy about it. When lands in the FMA anime-verse she is found by the Tringham brothers. They are still calling themselves the Elric Brothers. She is obsessed with not meeting the real Elric Bros. cuz she doesn't want to ruin the whole series.

This is all I'm going to give for now. If you give me a good first chapter then I'll give out the rest of what happens. Make sure that you have pen name and the title when you send it to me.


End file.
